1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a sliding-vane rotary compressor suitable for use in an automotive air conditioning system.
2. Prior Art:
A known sliding-vane rotary compressor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 60-204992, for example, includes a circular rotor rotatably disposed in a substantially elliptical bore in a cylinder for sliding contact with the inner wall of the cylinder along a minor axis of the elliptical bore so as to define therebetween two operating compartments disposed in symmetric relation to one another. The rotor carries thereon a plurality of radially movable vanes slidably engageable with the inner wall of the cylinder. The cylinder, the rotor and the vanes define therebetween compression chambers which vary in volume with each revolution of the rotor. Opposite open ends of the cylinder are closed by two side blocks to which are connected heads to define between the corresponding side blocks a high pressure chamber and a low pressure chamber, respectively. A gas sucked from the low pressure chamber through intake holes into the compression chambers is compressed in the compression chambers and then discharged therefrom through discharge holes into the high pressure chamber.
With this construction, the side block and the head disposed on each side of the cylinder are necessary for the formation of the high and low pressure chambers with the result that the known compressor requires an increased number of structural components and hence is costly to manufacture.